When drilling hydrocarbon-producing wells, drilling fluid used in the drilling of the well, debris and cuttings produced during the drilling of the well (“solids”) and produced substances from the well can all spill onto and accumulate on the drilling floor of a drilling rig. For the safety of the personnel working on the drilling rig floor, the spilled drilling fluid, solids and produced substances need to be cleared from the drilling rig floor. Vacuum attachment tools for residential and conventional industrial use are inadequate in design and purpose for use in removing drilling fluids, solids and produced substances from drilling rig floors.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a vacuum attachment tool suitable for use on drilling rig floors that can connect to one or more vacuum systems that can dispense a cleaning fluid on a surface to aid in removing fluids, solids, produced substances or debris from the surface, and that comprises a brush head for loosening fluids, solids, produced substances or debris from the surface.